


Solitude

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little solitude can do wonders for the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 November 2011  
> Word Count: 306  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: November 2011 prompt - [Picture prompt - Moon and tree](http://pics.livejournal.com/powered_otaku/pic/00034bdp)  
> Summary: A little solitude can do wonders for the soul.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series AU. Part of the LWM universe. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I can always count on Alex and Rachel to turn introspection into an affirmation of their love, their life together. This story is no exception. *happy sigh*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get it beta'd.

(11-23-06)

"Hey, you. Care for some company?"

Smiling, I turn to see Rachel standing on the steps of the gazebo, arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep warm. Opening the blanket wrapped around myself, I motion her closer. She quickly crosses the gazebo and cuddles next to me under the comfortable covering. We sit quietly for a moment or two as she starts to warm up again, watching the moon rise through the trees.

"So, penny for them?" she finally asks, shifting to nuzzle into my curls a bit.

"Nothing much," I reply and meet her gaze. "I just was feeling a little claustrophobic in there for some reason."

Rachel nods and shifts to wrap her arms around my waist, head resting on my shoulder. "I kind of figured as much. When you didn't come back in after fifteen minutes, Kerry was worried that something might be wrong, so I came out here to assuage her fears."

"And maybe a few of your own?" My question is soft. She shrugs and her grip on my waist tightens slightly. "There's nothing wrong, Rachel, I promise. I just needed a little air. I certainly didn't expect to be out here quite this long."

She leans back to meet my gaze, reaching up to stroke my cheek with a single finger. "This time of year is always so hard on you, love, and I wasn't sure if you were being revisited by some old ghosts."

"No, it's not that. I really did just need a little air."

"Well, thank you for sharing your solitude with me, Alex," she says, leaning in to press a light kiss to my lips before snuggling back against my side again.

"I will always share my everything with you, Rachel. I'm incomplete without you and our children."

"And I, you, Alex."


End file.
